Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 121 - 125 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...život ide ďalej...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_121\. kapitola_

**Maturantky...**

Klbo hmýriacich sa, metajúcich, nadskakujúcich a iné nekoordinované činnosti radosť stelesňujúcich farebných báb, napriek nepochopiteľnosti módnych kreácií doplnených onými pohybmi, zostalo stredobodom pozornosti miestnych pánov „námestníkov".

Chalanov, mužov, starcov s rukami za chrbtom, čo nemali, čo na robote, vykračovali si pomalým znudeným krokom pozdĺž námestia a očumovali všetky sukne.

Maturantky vždy boli TOP...a pre väčšinu ešte alebo aj už nedosiahnuteľný level, lebo baby v osemnástich už vedeli, že chalani dostávajú rozum až po dvadsaťpäťke, aj to na prídelové lístky, ktoré si väčšina z nich doživotne zabudne vyzdvihnúť, prípadne ani nevie, že ich pán Boh v tom čase rozdáva...

Mladšie baby sa v márnej snahe byť IN a kráčať s módou dostali všetky do rovnakého - uniformne nudného, šedého, ničím výnimočného levelu, ktorý sa obvykle rýchlo prešiel, aby sa zabil čas, nuda a podporila nanajvýš závisť či záseky na sekere, prípadne iné nízke pohnútky a popravde nezanechal takmer nijakú stopu či spomienku.

Možno iba vyškerenú z výnimiek, ktoré si kazili povesť polonahými fotkami na sociálnych sieťach, medzi _CMUQ...jéjo...krásna si...smajlíkmi a srdiečkami...OMG _a spol., kde trápny make-up, zošpúlené pery a športové značky nahrádzali vkus, charizmu i kreativitu. Ale aj to bola skôr stopa, ako keď v parku stúpiš do psieho výkalu.

Maturantky už, hoci niektoré, žiaľ, len z akéhosi odporučeného blogu, nie vlastným dozrením vstrebali, že napríklad také športové značky sú určené na športoviská a bežne ich nosia iba decká a „gastarbajtri" či cudzinci, ku ktorým sa mená skutočných značiek ešte nedostali, čo je čiastočne odpustiteľné a chválabohu, že tomu tak je, lebo potom ONY môžu hviezdiť...Aj hviezdia.

Momentálne v akomsi chuchvalci, v strede ktorého sa riešil darček, pre spolužiačku, čo práve porodila...Mala sa viac zaujímať o módu, ako o chalana, čo nemal nad dvadsaťpäť!

Ale bola to spolužiačka a navyše príležitosť, nie na vlastnej chybe sa poučiť a získať cenné skúsenosti.

\- No, že si sa už dotasila! – privítala Ruby zadýchanú Bellu. – Už sme si mysleli, že malý z toho aj vyrastie, kým sa ti uráči! – vyšklbla z rúk Mulan detské body s nejakým nápisom, čo si našponovala na ľavý prsník, aby bol čitateľný..._Párty ...u mňa v posieľke... o 2,00...dones mlieko!_...No, super pointa. Hlavne, že to nie je v čínštine a sú k tomu aj obrázky.

\- Čo povieš, bude sa jej to páčiť? A ešte máme brindáky! – hľadala Aurora po rukách kamošiek, kde sa práve nachádzajú oné nevyhnutné súčasti odevu malého Ashleynho cuciaka...

\- Brindáky?! – prekrútila Ruby oči a predstavila si starú plienku kdesi pod posteľou, kde sa odkladal...neinvestovaný materiál na výrobu cuciakov...

Radšej znova prekrútila oči, aj myšlienky k prichádzajúcej kamarátke. Odtiahla si ju rýchlo bokom a naslineným prstom sa dala do úpravy okolia jej pier.

\- Ty si ešte nepočula o nezboskateľných rúžoch? Tak sa vráť k jeleniemu loju, alebo lesku, dievča! – kývala zhrozene hlavou. - ...neroz...ma...zá...va sa...- drhla skoro neúspešne čmuhy a Bella držala ako hluchý dvere, celá červená od hanby.

Toto už ale Ruby neriešila. V podstate kamoške fandila.

\- A navyše aj lepšie chutia! – žmurkla. - ...som robila anketu na slohu, pamätáš sa?! -

Kto by sa nepamätal, ako v kvarte Ruby obchádzala vyššie ročníky s ponukou na zapojenie sa do ankety na tému: _Bozkávaš sa radšej s babou, čo má na perách rúž, lesk, balzam alebo nič?_ Respondentov bolo neúrekom a z tabuľky s materiálom poctivo aktívne odskúšaným v praxi nebola spokojná len jazykárka...a v konečnom dôsledku po riaditeľkinom pokarhaní ešte babka Ruby.

\- Dík...- zašepkala Bella do zeme a ešte zopárkrát si pretrela opakom ruky celé pery.

\- Kde si ho nechala? – obzrela sa za seba Ruby a Bella ani nemusela odpovedať, v neďalekom parčíku sa medzi stromami černela jeho silueta s rukami vo vreckách, čo sa nemala k odchodu. – Zavolaj mu, nech ide s nami. Je predsa triedny. Má na tom svoje zásluhy... – dodala tajomne, pretože dobre vedela, že Bella nevie, že ona vie...

Zaváhala, ale prikývla.

Zdráhal sa, ale prikývol.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_122\. kapitola_

**Príchuť...**

Nervózne podupkávala a otláčala špičky nechtov do mäkkých vankúšikov zvnútra dlane. Občas sa zahľadela dozadu do lietačiek, či tam aj baby ešte márne prešľapujú pred recepciou a prehovárajú sestričky, aby ich pustili aj mimo návštevných hodín.

Našťastie ani ony neboli práve najúspešnejšie v rokovaniach, tak jej veľmi neprekážalo, že si dáva načas. Ale páčilo sa jej, že nemienil prísť s prázdnymi rukami a hoci ho jediný teraz otvorený hypermarket zrejme nezachráni a neponúkne mu nejaký originálny darček pre prvorodičku z jeho triedy, aj tak to bolo pekné gesto. To bude pekné gesto...Ak vôbec príde.

Po jednom z obratov narazila už na jeho nos. A úsmev. A bozk.

A Mulan by padla sánka, keby ju nemala zas prichytenú paličkou lízatka prilepeného o podnebie. Takto len zamávala v ovzduší, v snahe zalarmovať niektorú zo spolužiačok, či aj ony videli, to, čo videla ona...čo ešte nevidela a popravde ani veľmi vidieť nechcela, lebo tomu, čo vidí, nerozumie. Hoci...keď sa tak hlbšie zamyslí, podobné déja vu má z minuloročných vianočných trhov na námestí...nehladkal ju tam náhodou? Nevidela to na vlastné oči?!...A ostatné nevideli, že vidí, tak automaticky videli, že nevidí?...

Ruby jej capla po natrčených prstoch a poklepkala si po čele.

\- Nevieš? Nerieš! Inak, ty, čo závisláčiš na toľkom cukre by si mohla byť ústretovejšia a chápavejšia k cukrujúcim sa hrdličkám... a nežer furt tie sladkosti! Za chvíľu budeš mať riť jak babkin kredenc! Mi nehovor, že si hladná, videla som ťa pred chvíľou obhrýzať si nechty! – vytrhla jej vyžvatlanú paličku so zvyškom miniatúrnej lepkavej guľôčky z úst a hľadala, kde ju zabodne.

Mulan sa rozvášnene pustila do obrany svojho majetku.

Pretlačiac sa lietačkami, náročky obaja naraz, z úsmevu mu zostala rovná horizontálna čiara a prísne pozrel na študentky, klbčiace sa o vycucané lízatko, potom na Bellu...

\- ...ma neurážaj! – položila si obe ruky na hruď, urazená jeho premeriavajúcim nedôverčivým pohľadom. – Ja som náhodou už dospelá. – obhajovala sa s náznakom sarkazmu, ale sladko.

\- Tak, si nemyslím, že to bola práve „náhoda", ale jej nežná naivita sa vstrebáva len veľmi pozvoľna, čo je celkom príťažlivé, však, pán profesor?! – strčila sa medzi ich hlavy hlava blonďatá, zadýchaná, s ostrým jazykom, prichádzajúca, ako vždy, zásadne, mimo ordinačné hodiny, čiže posledná.

Odtlačila ich rázne rukami a podišla k hlúčiku ostatných.

Bella sa obzrela dozadu.

\- Čakáme snáď ešte niekoho? – opýtal sa doslova vykoľajený z pocitu, že kráska po jeho boku vie o Emme viac, ako on sám.

Zamračila sa. Tón výsluchu sa jej ani trochu nepáčil. Ani podtón, z ktorého jasne vyplývalo, že by rád nakukol pod pokrievku kamarátkiných vzťahov.

\- Aj ona je už dospelá. Aj on...a aj ten tretí...Zabudol si? – prižmúrila oči, aby mu jasne dala najavo, že priateľkine tajomstvá mieni strážiť za každú cenu a jeho opičiu lásku k synovi nemieni podporovať ani zo solidárnosti.

Prekvapil ho jej nenápadný, veľmi diplomatický, ale predsa len odboj.

Teraz, pred svedkami, radšej hrdo prikývol a odvrátil pohľad..

Pokojne ho chytila za obe líca a natočila zas k sebe.

\- Je od teba pekné, že sa zaujímaš o ľudí z tvojej blízkosti, ale nepreháňaj to. Ver mi, že nám stačí ten pocit, že si...a keby potrebujeme, môžeme sa na teba spoľahnúť...ostatné si ale musíme poriešiť aj tak sami. – usmievala sa očami.

Prešli ním zimomriavky, keď si uvedomil, že konečne prekročila svoj vlastný tieň a to, ako sa k nemu správa, už nie je ustráchaná študentka, ale rovnocenná partnerka. Žena s vlastným názorom, postojom, ktorá sa nebojí prejaviť svoje emócie...dokonca ani na verejnosti.

Najradšej by ju objal. Mocne. Sebecky...S láskou.

Ale verejnosť, je verejnosť...Aj keby ju tvorili len roztopašná Ruby a momentálne vyhúkaná Mulan, bez potrebnej dávky cukru. To chápala aj Bella a pritakala mu v úporne nastavenej zdržanlivosti.

\- Teraz ťa zrejme napríklad potrebujeme. – otočila sa zas k nemu a tvárila sa, že mu napráva čosi na bezchybnom outfite. - Ak nezasiahneš z pozície vyššej moci a dobrých vzťahov vybudovaných pri tvojom poslednom pobyte, tak sa cez tieto sestry v boji pravdepodobne dnes nedostaneme. – zošpúlila prosebne pery.

Zalovil vo vrecku a vykročil.

Chvíľu o niečom zanietene debatoval s rozchichotanými sestričkami, potom sa otočil, žmurkol na svoju suitu a ukázal veľavravným gestom na smer k výťahom.  
\- To som fakt zvedavá na recept, čo ste tým dvom ješitným kravám na bráne predpísali, pán profesor? - pribrzdila Ruby vodcu ich stáda.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol a zalovil vo vrecku druhýkrát.

\- Tak po prvé, som našu delegáciu ráčil pracovne nazvať_ "Ako šlo vajce na vandrovku"._..s podtitulom..."._..ako mu v tom preventívne zabrániť."_ S využitím Ashley, ako názorného negatívneho príkladu a po druhé, musíš nosiť vo vrecku zaváraninový pohár s nepravým drteným lososom, ktorý slúži ako prirodzená antikoncepcia proti počatiu... - vydoloval ho z vrecka a natrčil pred neveriacky ksicht zvedavej Ruby. - Ja som mal dva! - pošepkal už tichšie. Jeden bol pre Bellu, ten som daroval a tento nesiem Ashley...- žmurkol.  
\- Vy ste magor, pán profesor! - otriasla sa Ruby a starostlivo odtiahla Bellu kúsok bokom, ale nie veľmi, aby počul.

Dúfam, že sa nenechávaš napatlať nejakou smradľavou rybou?!...akože šľahačka, čokoláda, med...ale losos?! - naplnila líca vzduchom a vyprskla.

Zhrozene pozrela na Golda.

Tak toto si s ním vybaví...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_123\. kapitola_

**Dvaja...**

Za presklené lietačky ich aj tak nevpustili. Komando ďalších sestier nerešpektovalo priepustku recepčných, ale na doprosovanie, Ashley aspoň ohlásili.

Pritláčajúc mäkké papuče, akési plyšové tlamy neidentifikovateľného zvera, o liatu podlahu, opierajúc sa jednou rukou o stenu, druhou strčenou takmer po lakeť vo vrecku fialkového županu pridržiavajúc si spodok stále uboleného brucha, pomaly sa k nim presúvala spolužiačka. So zvláštnym, smutno-krásnym úsmevom na vyčerpanej tvári.

Hoci porodila už pred pár dňami a jej telo bolo mladé a v jej veku aj pripravené, predsa len, krehká konštrukcia, vystresovaná neprajným okolím znášala pôrod dosť zle.

Videla mu za vráskami, že v tom ohavnom vyprašivenom, iste erárnom župane, čo sa poobtieral už o desiatky rodičiek z celého mesta a papučiach z pyskov anglických boxerov si svojvoľne drzo predstavuje ju. Striasla sa a keď sa ju pokúsil nenápadne prichytiť za studené prsty, vyšmykla sa mu a skryla dlane pod pazuchy. Zneistená tým, že netušila, ako sa k tomu stavia.

\- Vyzerá taká krehká, ako z cukru. – prilepila Mulan svoje žlto-snedé ruky o sklo a ešte viac prižmúrila oči.

\- Hovorí sa: ..._z hovna zlepená_, moja! – opravila ju Ruby a škrabkala sa za uchom, hľadajúc tam asi niečo, čo by ju donútilo usmievať sa aspoň z diplomatických dôvodov.

\- Ste trapky, baby! – zahamovala ich Emma a hoci si pramálo pamätala z onoho dňa a dní po ňom, k Ashley nepociťovala súcit, ani ľútosť, práve naopak, bola na ňu hrdá, tak, ako bola pred jedenástimi rokmi hrdá na seba za privedenie potomka na svet.

Ale tieto tomu aj tak neporozumejú...Zbytočná námaha.

\- A nie, že sa jej budete pýtať dajaké debiliny! – prízvukovala im preventívne.

\- Ako čo napríklad? - naivne sa k Emme otočila Aurora, mysliac svoju otázku smrteľne vážne, poznajúc sa detailne, že jej mozog iste vloží do rečového centra niečo dobre trápne a nevhodné.

\- No, či to bolelo a koľko hodín sa zvíjala v kontrakciách, či sa roztrhla, či ju zašívali, či jej dávajú horúce metadonové injekcie, aby prestala krvácať, či ju nemuseli po zašití cievkovať a nemá zahnisané zapálené bradavky ...-

\- Drž hubu! – drgla jej Ruby do ramena, druhou rukou podopierajúc práve omdlievajúcu Auroru.

\- Tak nech sa opýta, ako udrží vložku medzi nohami bez gatiek! – uzavrela urazená Emma.

Gold sa vystrel a zažmurkal do strán, či niekde nie je dáka voľná myšia diera. Pochopil, že návšteva prvorodičky s tlupou jej kamarátok zrejme nebol najšťastnejší nápad a pevne veril, že sa s Bellou k nemu a jeho obsahu, nebudú viac vracať.

Neušiel však. Hlavne nie Ruby.

\- Sklapnite, lebo chudákovi pánovi profesorovi sa už dnes z vašich blbých rečí nepostaví...- triasla hlavou ako baran pred útokom.

No, nepomohlo mu to veľmi, cítil sa ešte trápnejšie.

Teraz myšiu dieru hľadala aj Bella.

Našťastie Ashley už pri dverách vysvetľovala službukonajúcej sestričke, že bude vonku len dve minútky a prikyvovanie slečny v čepci zrejme znamenalo, že o chvíľu sa dotasí s mrnčiacim balíčkom vyzdvihnutým z izby pre novorodencov.

Ruby sa konečne vyškerila od ucha po ucho. Mláďatká ju vždy fascinovali a bolo jedno či ide o tuleníka, hrošíka, malú ondatru, alebo Ashleynho syna.

Od radosti zatlieskala a zopár dievčat sa fakt vážne zamyslelo, či to po nej majú zopakovať, keď sa konečne otvorili dvere a pretiahla sa cez ne zvláštne, akousi zmesou mlieka a kamiliek voňajúca mladá žena.

\- Božinku, nestojkajme tu, Ashlinka, poď si niekde sadkať, chúdiatenko moje. – vrhla sa okamžite na ňu úslužná Aurora.

\- Drbká ti, dievčatko?! – usmernila ju Ruby.

\- Jáj, ty nemáš gaťky, však?! – skormútene sa zatvárila Aurora v roli chodbovej hostiteľky, na čo Ruby s Emmou skoro vybuchli do rehotu.

Našťastie ju Ashley brala tiež s rezervou.

\- Nejde o to. Nesmiem ešte sedieť a štichy dosť pichajú...navyše o chvíľu vám donesú ukázať maličkého a potom musím ísť kojiť. Strašne ma už bolia prsia. Mám ich ako dva balvany, pozrite...- bez zábran odklopila časť županu a hrdo ukázala svoje naliate pýchy, s bradavkami ako gombíky, teraz väčšie ako tie Ruby.

Konečne niečo, čo sa aj triednemu na návšteve páčilo, napriek tomu, že to zostalo skryté za anjeličkovou, vpredu až po pás rozopínateľnou erárnou košeľou.

A potešilo ho aj to, ako sa Bella neovládla a v jej pohľade jeho smerom zračila sa očividná žiarlivosť. Ješitné ego mal pofúkané, už túto návštevu dajako v zdraví prežije.

Bla-bla-bla...reči sa niesli chodbou obaľované chichotom, potom bolo ťuťuli-muťuli, však je len sladučký a dojaté spolužiačky, pevne rozhodnuté rodiť buď hneď zajtra alebo nikdy, sa pomaly porúčali. Treba urýchlene ísť rozchodiť dojmy a najlepšie v babičkinom bistre zapiť pojmy ľadovým čajom s nejakou tou tajnou, pocit ženského údelu povzbudzujúcou ingredienciou.

\- Baby, už musím...- snažila sa ich rýchlo vypoklonkovať aj ubolená Ashley. – Pán profesor, môžete ešte vy, na chvíľočku? – pribrzdila len Golda.

Pozrel prekvapený. Bella začala cúvať, ale Ashley stopla aj ju.

\- Viete, chcela by som vás...vás oboch o niečo poprosiť. Som veriaca a ...tento hriech mi moja rodina zrejme nikdy celkom neodpustí...a ja by som chcela, aby malý mal...skrátka...pôjdete mu za krstných rodičov? – usmiala sa placho. – Veď ho mám...len vďaka vám dvom... – doložila vážne.

Prikývol a rýchlo sa spamätal, vytasiac svoj darček z vrecka kabáta.

\- Nepravý drtený losos...nezabudli ste...- zašepkala a uvoľniac si jednu ruku spod maličkého, oblapila ho okolo krku, silno sa k nemu z vďaky pritisnúc.

Cítil aj cez perinku teplé krehké telíčko svojho budúceho krsniatka a zostal tak nejak namäkko.

Odtiahol sa a zdvihol jej bradu.

\- Toho „pravého" pre oboch, musíš nájsť ty. A ty to zvládneš, Ashley! – prešiel pohľadom po spokojnej zmraštenej tváričke drobca stiahnutého v perí a so stisnutými perami zachytil očami Bellu. Ako vždy na pokraji dojatia...

Je taká nežná, zraniteľná a...moja!

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_124\. kapitola_

**Do tretice...**

Až ticho predsiene povolilo jej výdych.

Presúval sa rýchlo, ako doma. Kľúče, kabát, topánky, svetlo, vrecká na saku, mobil, doklady, sako, svetlo...mala pocit, že ju akosi fyzicky neregistruje, alebo paradoxne vníma ako prirodzenú súčasť svojho domu, dobre, dobre: domova a nemusí sa už správať ako vyšponovaný hostiteľ.

Aj tak sa tak správal. Stará škola.

\- Spravím ti čaj alebo kakao? – zahol do kuchyne, ale v okamihu sa z nej zas vyklonil so šibalskými ohníčkami v očiach. – Dieťa nie! – žmurkol. – Nejaké tie ingrediencie by sa síce našli, ale...Zabudni! – namieril na ňu prst.

\- Fuj, si už horší ako Ruby. – vyzúvala sa, pokojne upratujúc aj jeho topánky, aby sa trochu zamestnala a zamyslela.

\- Neprovokuj, lebo dnes zostaneš nasucho, drahá...- doznievalo z kuchyne.

„Tak toto teda nie! Vyprosuje si takéto zaobchádzanie a vyjadrovanie a nechutné dvojzmyselné narážky a vôbec!..." vysoptila zatiaľ len v duchu

Zastala si ostentatívne opretá o veraje a s rukami na znak protestu skríženými na prsiach spod zamračeného obočia pozorovala, ako sa morduje so sypaným čajom v snahe natlačiť ho do sitka a nie po celej kuchyni.

Zarazilo ho ticho. Pozrel jej smerom a hrdo – urazene sa dvíhajúcej brade odpovedal pokútnym úškľabkom, spokojný, že trafil presne a teraz môže spraviť posledný ťah a zatiahnuť sľučku.

Ani si nevšimla, ako nenápadne sa doslova skokom presunul k nej a prichytiac si ju rukou vnorenou do vlasov vzadu za temeno zajal perami jej ušný lalôčik a striedavo ho láskajúc jazykom i zubami šepkal...

\- Z teba sa stáva nymfomanka, kráska, keď všetky moje slová prekrúcaš do tejto polohy...a ja chudák som ťa chcel len napojiť čajom, aby si nezostala „nasucho"...- pritlačil sa jej perami za ucho, až cítil zrýchľujúci sa pulz. - ...tak kto je tu potom „horší ako Ruby"?...-

Ok, ok, bude lepšie prehrať bez komentára – kontumačne. S týmto chlapom v slovných bitkách nikdy nemá šancu siahnuť si na vavrínový veniec. Prišla o zelený, zrejme sa kvôli nemu bude musieť vzdať aj tohto. A to je jedna z vecí, ktorá ju na ňom fascinuje. Má navrch.

\- Raz ti to aj tak vrátim. – precedila mu kdesi do zápästia.

\- Dvakrát, prosím...- otočil sa k nej chrbtom a odkráčal späť k dresu, nechajúc ju na pochybách, na ktorej z vĺn teraz pláva.

Dala by ruku do ohňa za to, že práve narážal na posteľ, ale stiahla ju „popálenú" zas späť, vidiac, ako v rukách, s utierkou prehodenou cez predlaktie, spôsobne, ako dobrý čašník, drží „dve" šálky objednaného pariaceho sa nápoja.

Zošpúlila pery. Musí sa ešte veľa učiť.

Po druhom raze podoprela sa o lakeť. Napadol ju oxymoron, ako môžu byť jeho ostré črty, na ktoré sa práve s úľubou díva, také mäkké, narážajúc na letmý úsmev a chvejúce sa viečka, za ktorými doznievala orgazmická dohrávka ozveny práve docvičenej skladby.

Najradšej by sa na neho vrhla a rozhodila mu hneď a zaraz celé orchestrisko. Z lifestylových časákov však dobre vedela, že to páni tvorstva neznášajú a potom, po tom potrebujú ...pokoj.

Rešpektovať či nerešpektovať?

\- Neberiem nijakú antikoncepciu. – povedala nakoniec rozhodovania pokojne.

Vyšvihol sa do polosedu zapretý o dlane a bolestne zavyl zvrtnúc sa k nej.

\- Chcela si čaj, nie dieťa?! – potriasol hlavou. – Preboha, Bella! Žijeme v dvadsiatomprvom storočí. Tebe nikto nepovedal, že...došľaka...jeden sa tu spolieha na spolužiačkovskú formu osvety, ale ako vidno, vy dokážete myslieť... respektíve nemyslieť!... – v tvári mu hrali všetky možné nástroje, ale noty boli momentálne rozhádzané kdesi v hľadisku.

Hľadela na jeho neutíchajúci výstup spod spola privretých viečok, spomalene pokojne zakladala ruky pod hlavu a nechala svoje mladé prsia, hoci o momentálnych štvorkách Ashley mohla jej hruď iba závistlivo snívať, zimiť sa pod prívalom jeho mrazivých poznámok.

\- Som...iba žartovala. – zadrela v jeho krátkej pauze.

Dirigentská palička švihla ovzduším a všetko razom stíchlo.

\- 1:1 , drahý pán profesor. Som dobrá žiačka...- prevalila sa na brucho a spokojne sa rozosmiala do podušky.

\- Za toto o chvíľu odvisneš! – zachytila nad sebou a nemusela sa namáhať s dešifrovaním, ktorému orgánu to ráčilo patriť. Pocítila to priveľmi jasne.

\- ...pozornosť podniku?! – neodpustila si sarkastickú poznámku pred hlbokým...nádychom.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_125\. kapitola_

**Iba...**

Izba bola stále prehriata a chrbát zabalený zimomravo v pyžame nejavil známky prebúdzania sa... Pomaly neveriacky nadvihla prikrývku. On bol fakt v pyžame! Pripadala si pri ňom akosi zvláštne improvizovane. Tak zvláštne, úplne nahá, dokrčená, strapatá, bez make-upu v masívnej posteli s obrovskými vyrezávanými čelami v barokovom štýle, v návliečkach, síce úplne snehobielych, ale dizajnovo, ako z muzeálnych zbierok.

Fajn motív na trochu gýčový dobový obraz. Hýbala iba očami, aby majiteľa tohto depozitného skladu, čo zrejme vykúpil výpredaj rekvizít národného divadla náhodou nezobudila a zachytiac naivný pohľad dreveného bucľatého anjelika vo vzore na čele postele, už sa fakt zhrozila nevkusu scény aj spálne.

Vyšuchla sa, čo najopatrnejšie a v šere sa obzerala po nejakom prijateľnom zvršku. Vo dverách poodchýlenej kúpeľne ležal na zemi jeho župan. Satén...Nie, čistý hodváb!

Mala za to, že už muža s ktorým nejaký ten čas zdieľa lože pozná, ale o prekvapenia tu stále nebola núdza. Popravde, doteraz ju zaujímalo len tých pár metrov štvorcových s perinami, ale život nie je len o...ako by to vyjadrila, aby to nevyznelo dehonestujúco, vulgárne ani sprosto nízko?!

Zamyslí sa nad tým neskôr. Teraz má hlad.

Len dúfa, že si nepečie chleba sám z vlastnoručne dopestovaných plodín niekde vzadu na záhrade a má doma aspoň normálnu kávu. Zo supermarketu. Ten sypaný čaj včera bol tiež podozrivý...Sypaný...s názvom _„Nič si z toho nerob..."_ Asi si vygúgli, čo za ingrediencie obsahuje. Alebo sa mu rovno pohrabe v kredenci a nájde z neho obal.

Pousmiala sa. Vrátila župan podlahe. Ľahúčko ju pohladil, prevaliac sa ešte tlakom protivzduchu v niekoľkých zvlneniach, kým stíchol a splynul s pokojom rannej spálne.

Cestou pozbierala svoje veci a navliekala si ich na seba v poradí, v akom jej prišli pod ruku. Na spodné prádlo sa už len zamračila a narvala ho vrecka bundy.

Otočiť zväzkom kľúčov nevydalo bezbolestne, ale dom neodpovedal, tak zmizla za dverami.

Sychravé ráno zaštípalo ju na tvári. Chýbal podkladový krém, make-up, aj štruktúra dostala včera v noci zabrať...Prešli ňou zimomriavky a na chvíľu oľutovala, že z teplej postele vôbec vyšla.

Ale hlad je hlad.

\- Nebodaj nám pán profesor podľahol nejakej pliage?! ...keď si na nákupy donáškovú službu objednal?...– ozvalo sa spoza plota.

„Ja ti dám „pliagu", ty stará morka!" zalapala po vyrazenom dychu Bella s papierovým vreckom plným ešte teplých žemlí.

\- Veru podľahol... Trikrát, pani susedka, chudáčik! Predpísali... mu... ticho, teplo, tekutinu aj tíšenie bolesti...- vykladala, prežúvajúc medzi to jednu z raňajkových cerálnych, odporne zdravých žemlí.

\- Jáááj... a vy ste to živočíšne teplo, však, slečinka?! – zaprela sa suseda o latky plota aj do Belly.

\- Ale čoby! Ja som tá „pliaga"! Idem ho doraziť! – otvorila si zadkom dvere a zadkom ich aj pribuchla, nedbajúc na to, že „chudáčika podľahnutého" môže prebudiť.

Nemôže.

Z kuchyne sa ozývalo cinkanie lyžičky o šálku.

\- Ak sa budeš snažiť nanútiť mi ten včerajší čaj s prímesou marišky, ďakujem, pri živote som už dosť! – stopla jeho nadšenie, že ju zas vidí, zhmotnené v úsmeve.

Znehybnel, zvážnel, preložil si jej výčitku a s natrčeným prstom a dvoma kolmými vráskami cez čelo vyrazil oproti kredencu, šmátrajúc cestou po čomsi vedľa mikrovlnky.

Na pokrčenom vrecku miniatúrnymi písmenkami stálo presne to, čo práve počul, medzi zoznamom ďalších, zvláštne znejúcich bylín. Okuliare mu našťastie ostrý nos udržal pred vypleštenými očami.

Bella stojaca s rukami vbok prísne prikyvovala.

\- Prečo sa mi zdá, že toto tu celé je len divadielko?- neveriacky pozrela zboku.

\- Myslíš historizujúci štýl mojej vily, pripomínajúci kulisy?! – strkal čaj späť do útrob kredenca a okuliare za mikrovlnku. – Fakt som netušil, čo je to zač... ale, tak preto boli všetky baby, ktoré som kedy ponúkol, bez zábran...Vybalil to ešte Neal z batohu, keď sa sem nasťahoval, ako príspevok na chod domácnosti...Mohol som predpokladať, že to nebude s kostolným riadom. – ospravedlňoval sa, škrabkajúc sa v začínajúcom strnisku.

Radšej prehodil výhybku.

\- To sú čerstvé rožky?! – zasvietili mu oči.

\- Žemle...- zamrzelo ju, že netrafila jeho obľúbené jedlo.

Všimol si to. Podišiel k nej.

\- Neraňajkovávam, srdiečko. Ale kvôli tebe som ochotný zmeniť všetky svoje zlozvyky. – vzal jej tvár do dlaní a hoci čakala, že ju pobozká, iba na zhlboka nadýchol chladivej vône, čo so sebou priniesla zvonka.

\- Prestaneme sa nacieďať čajom s mariškou a...skúsime to bez nej... - začala klásť podmienky, kým si to náhodou nerozmyslí.

\- Teraz hneď?! - zhrozil sa.

\- Sľúbila som to cestou tvojej susede! – zdvihla Bella ruky dlaňami nahor.

\- ...ale to sa už asi tak nenasmejeme, ako včera...- doložil skoro nešťastne.  
"...alebo...práveže, hej..." - doplo mu, keď pohliadol smerom k poslednému gombíku vygajdanej košele.


End file.
